Death
by x your fallen angel x
Summary: When Lissi goes after her friend, someone else comes to greet her. Adventure/Romance, all reviews and comments welcome xXxXx
1. Chapter 1

He stared at her eyes glistening and a smile playing upon his mouth

He stared at her eyes glistening and a smile playing upon his mouth. The trees surrounding them had grown darker and the air colder. "Miss Eaves" he bowed low looking upon her in a condescending manner. "You know the rules" he straightened up looking severe. The dress glittered and sparkled in the dimming light. It had snagged on the way but it didn't seem diminished. "A dance with death" she laughed at him. "He can't even follow them himself so why should I play along?" the boys face reddened and creased in anger "I don't think it's for you to decide whether or not to play along" he growled and began to walk toward her. Little tremors of fear began to run down her spine and her foot voluntarily moved backwards to put space between them. White gold hair shone in the dimming sun making his whole figure seem surreal. "I have a choice in everything I do, I've come this far and now I want her back." His face creased into a smile as he mimicked her voice "I want her back! What makes you silly people think that because you want something you can have it? She's gone, dead and gone. Her body isn't even left for you to save. She's gone he took her fairly and there isn't any way for you to get her back. You on the other hand," he picked a flower and spun it between his fingers, "are just like this flower teetering on the brink of life. You need something to cling to or you'll shrivel and die." he took a step towards her frowning, "run" he whispered standing rigid against the night sky. A dim frame began to form behind him and her breath coming in short gasps began to show in puffs of white smoke. She shivered as the air turned from cold to icy in a few short seconds. "Larissa" death stepped forward and a hand from behind pushed her roughly into a bow. He turned to face the boy "Lucien you really are too gentle I don't agree with all of this let them have a chance nonsense it's not your job to be forgiving." the pressure was relieved from her shoulders and she stood up straight again, teeth chattering. "cold are we, well Miss Eaves you should of thought of bringing a coat when you decided to come and call at so late an hour and disturb such a busy schedule, I have souls to collect and here you are expecting a warm welcome. Lets pray you find one when we get back to your ball Cinderella although I don't think you'll find it quite as you expect."

Sound flooded her ears as she looked around. Couples waltzed across the dance floor spinning a hairs breadth from each other but there was something wrong. The banquet tables were wrong there was no food upon them; they were covered in photos instead. Ones she recognised, every photo she had ever taken was strewn across the table. The dancers weren't quite right either; Poppy waltzed past her giggling to her partner and making Lissi jump. She was dead; everyone dancing was someone she had known, someone who had died. She ran to catch her by the sleeve and pull her away, to apologize and hug her. She slid from view flowing away into the distance although the whole of Lissi's body knew the room wasn't big enough for distance. She ran at the dancers but bounced off them although they were made of rubber. Their faces too, they were masked except for the ones she knew, she tugged at a masked figure as it slid past. It slipped easily leaving a blank patch where the mask had been, no eyes or nose just skin. She screamed muffled by the music it sounded little more than a yelp but the dancers slowed and stopped. "You can't reach them" a finger tapped her on the shoulder. "You have to join the dance to reach them", the boy held an arm to her "Lucien" he smiled and bowed. She curtsied taking his hand and shoulder as he put a hand on her waist. The music started again and couples took to the floor. As before the only people without a mask were the ones she knew. The boy, Lucien seemed light on his feet and was easily guided towards Poppy and her partner. "You won't reach her that easily" Lucien smiled "You see there's a time limit of this dance to reach her. No more chances, my grandfather's gone soft in his age, I would not have been so kind even for you" he brushed her hair away from her face. She flinched leaning further away from him. His face creased when he realised her reaction and she found she could no longer guide him. "The men take the lead in dances" he growled pulling her closer to him. Poppy and her partner were further from them now laughing and smiling. "Poppy" she cried "wait im coming, please!" Poppy didn't acknowledge anything but Lucien stiffened "Lissi" he laughed "she can't hear you, stop yelling you're not playing fair now. You're ruining the game." The music was beginning to slow. The lights were dimming, a jolt of realisation rushed through her, and she was going to lose Poppy again if she didn't do something, anything. She lunged, dragging Lucien with her, towards Poppy wrenching her away from the masked figure and the dance floor. Poppy crumpled like a rag doll, growing paler and still, dragging her to the edge of the room Lissi lay her gently onto the floor. "What's happening to her?" She rounded on Lucien who looked arrogant and smug and remarkably handsome in the wavering light. "You didn't play by the rules, so you might have got her body but her soul still belongs to him." He nodded towards a corner where death stood, patiently waiting for her to seek him out. "Have you given up Cinderella?" He smiled waving his hand over where Poppy's body lay. "Would you like to go home?" Lissi grimaced looking at where death and his grandson stood waiting for her to wail and cry and beg to go home. She placed her hands on her hips. "So what exactly do I have to do to get her soul?" She smiled. "Another dance perhaps?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You mock me child

"You mock me child?" Death smiled "Perhaps Lucien we have been to kind. Take her to a cell, let her think about what she's done. Contemplate the whole situation." He smirked. "Such a shame," he tutted. "Should have gone when you had the chance Miss Eaves." Cold hands grasped either side of her arm yanking her along a path. Snow settled framing Lucien's outline in bright white as he stomped along the path swinging his sword from side to side, beheading roses and thorn trees. Up ahead lay a small crooked cottage with slate roof tiles and sand stone bricks. Puffs of smoke spilled out over the chimney and clouded the night sky. Lucien opened the door and turned to look at her in disbelief, "this is how you imagine my grandfather's house to be?" He sighed and jammed open the door with his foot. The two guards behind her shoved her into the house, saluted and departed in quick succession leaving Lissi alone with Lucien who was now heading down a damp corridor which smelled distinctly of rotting flesh and rats. She called out to him, "how does the house know what to look like for each visitor? Surely the guards each imagine something different themselves, even you, you must imagine something!" Lucien turned to face her sword now sheathed he looked less menacing and more handsome than she remembered. "You think we allow the guards imagination? NO! We programme them to follow a set pattern with each visitor and that's all they do, they wait in the shadows like me, only I," he pulled himself up straighter "have more important jobs." The smugness in his voice was so pronounced she wanted to slap him. "In answer to your question Death made this house therefore it has a little piece of everyone's soul locked away within it so he has no trouble finding it. Besides," He shrugged. "Dead bodies smell an awful lot, they never escape notice for long." He smiled triumphantly showing glistening white teeth, as though this piece of information was some kind of jewel. The smile faded when she didn't praise him, as though a mask had been returned because she didn't encourage the change of character. "This way" he commanded taking her hand and leading her down a corridor. He opened a door to the right and pushed her into it, closing it sharply behind them. "You'll stay here until," his face twisted, "until I come to fetch you." He handed her a candle and left the room locking it behind him.

The room was bigger than she had expected with a wrought iron bed and faded grey covers. There was a small bathroom off to the left with a shower, sink and toilet but no bath. Apart from the bed the room was empty and drab with no windows so that shadows danced and flickered around her as she gauged some sense of direction. It made Lissi shiver to think who else had been in here, maybe someone had died here, maybe someone had been kept here for years without light. Had the covers been washed? The thought popped into her head making her smile, through all of this there was still that little part of her that was obsessed with the mundane aspects of the situation. She reached out a hand and ran her fingers along the covers. They were rough and scratchy but they looked clean enough. Cautiously she lay down thinking, how she was going to get out of this mess and would she still be the same at the end of it, alive even because if people could die of boredom then she wouldn't last long.

Sleep came easily, she hadn't closed her eyes for more than a second in over two days and it enveloped her in darkness and warmth like an old friend. She woke to find the candle had been replaced. There was a note on the floor beside a dress. In a red scrawl that looked suspiciously like blood someone had written _**put this on you will be collected in one hour. Make sure you're ready. **_The candle had only been burning for about ten minutes so she had plenty of time to have a wash before she put the garment on. The water from the shower was cold and she shivered as she wrapped herself in a thin grey towel and sat on the bed to dry her hair. Sharp raps on the door made her jump and hug the towel close. Lucien entered the room looking even better than he did earlier making her stomach jolt uncomfortably. "You're not ready!" he snapped "Put it on now!" he snatched up the dress and threw it at her. "Not while you're here" she said pulling the towel tighter around herself. He sighed and turned around. "Best I can do" he growled "Now hurry up." She grabbed her underwear and dress and threw them on tugging them over her wet legs and pulling the corset back tight. "Ready" she squeaked pushing her feet into the already wet heels and yelping as they grazed over the blisters that had appeared on her ankles. He turned and looked at her then grabbed her hand and jerked her out of the door. She didn't much care for the dress she was wearing. It was black as night matching the puff shirt and trousers that Lucien wore and it drained her already pale face of all colour, although the light here was so dim no-one would be able to see that anyway. They rounded a bend and came up against a large black door. "Listen," Lucien had turned to her "This is my party so you will do as you are told. No heroine attitude and if anyone asks you are my fiancée." He held up a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to protest. "No questions, now take my arm" She scowled slipping her arm through his as the doors began to open. "Smile!" He hissed and began to lead her through them, it was a ball she realised, but everyone was dressed in grey except them and Death who was suddenly to the right of her with a small smile playing upon his face. "To Lucien," his voice hissed above the murmuring crowd "and his dear Larissa!" The people cheered and raised silver goblets to their masks drinking deeply and smashing them upon the floor as they finished. Red and silver littered the path in front of her and Lucien now and as if satisfied by this action drew her forward took her hand and faced it palm upwards. Doing the same himself he took a small dagger from the belt of his trousers and cut down the centre of their palms. She gasped and made to snatch her hand away but one look from Lucien told her she wouldn't live a moment longer if she did. The small cut stung and tears slid from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. Death took both of their cut hands and held them up for the crowd to see, and then he pressed them together so that their blood mixed as it ran down their arms "Immortal souls" he rasped "at death do they part". Then he let them go and Lucien, replacing his dagger with his free hand, led her slowly over the smashed silver and onto the centre of the floor. "What is this?" she whimpered almost crying out as he took her waste. He looked up at her momentarily surprised. "A celebration," he smiled, "nothing more, nothing less." A slow droning music began to fill the room and couples joined them on the floor slowly dancing in rhythm. "Were supposed to dance" He smirked guiding her in a rhythmic pattern between the masked people. "That's what people do at parties don't they?" He smirked and pulled her waist slightly closer; she wrenched herself backwards and out of his grasp. "What is going on? This isn't just a party, there aren't many I have been to that mix peoples blood unless its some new way of taking drugs, so stop lying to me and tell me what is really happening or ill make sure this becomes very awkward!" Lucien's smile faded and turned into an angry glare.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think you are in a position to demand an explanation

"You think you are in a position to demand an explanation?" He shouted dragging her away from the floor and out into an unlit corridor. Lissi shivered as the cold air enveloped her arms and shoulders. "I think I have a right to know why I'm pretending to be married to you for a start yes!" she snapped. A pained look washed across his face showing a wearier Lucien than she had thought imaginable. "My grandfather is very ill, he's even beginning to age."

"Oh what a pity, that must be so terrible for him!" She snapped. Lucien sighed and continued as if she had never spoken. "He wants me to take over from him and in order to do that the shadow people must believe I have a wife to provide an heir, one with an immortal soul." He sighed running a hand along the pommel of his sword. "You," he took her hand gently as if she might break, "are the closest thing to immortal have ever met and" He blushed "the most beautiful" She snatched her hand back rubbing her now freezing arms, wanting to hold on to the anger that was slowly dissolving. "How long do I have to stay here for?" she whispered turning away from him so that he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. "No longer than a year I should think." He said taking back her hand and slipping a ring onto her finger. "Just pretend" He assured her twisting it so that a pink diamond glittered facing upwards toward the light. "Come." He smiled taking her waist and leading her gently back to the party "and maybe we can find you a more adequate room."

"A window would be nice!" She muttered running her hand along the wall. A sharp edge made her yelp in surprise. A thin line of blood trickled down her finger and dripped onto the floor. Lucien took it and wiped it away with his sleeve. "I think ive had enough of the sight of blood for one night!" She laughed pressing the two sides of the cut firmly together to stem the flow. He chuckled showing a brilliant smile that made her stomach lurch uncomfortably and her heart feel horribly visible in her chest. Instinctively she raised her hand to hide it, instead finding herself clasping at a small stone set broach. She tugged at it pulling it away from the dress and stared in disbelief. "Where did you get this?" she demanded shaking her hand in front of his face. He slid his arm from her waist smiling. "Where do you think? You dropped it in the forest!" But she knew this was not the case, knew she had left it in the top draw in her dresser at Mrs Partridges, nestled in tissue paper and safely tucked away under her clothes. She scowled jabbing a finger to his chest "You listen to me!" she snapped "This will be back where it belongs by the end of the day or there will be trouble!" She pushed the broach into his hand and hurried back down the corridor towards her room. "It is where it belongs" His laughter echoed behind her as she turned and made her way back to where the little door stood still propped open. "It was mine before you were born! Ever wonder why you found such a pretty little thing at the bottom of the garden?" He whispered in her ear pulling the door closed behind her. She spun around to shout back but came face to face with the wooden panels of the door not his face. Huffily she tugged at the corset of the dress and pulled on a black night dress that had been left for her. Both her cuts were stinging nastily by the time she had done this. She called out for some TCP, plasters and a bandage to dress her swollen hand. No one came. She tugged at the door, to her surprise it opened easily, she peered out of it. There was no one there, she stepped out closing the door gently behind her and began to wind her way through the corridors following her memory although it was hazy with pain. Footsteps ahead made her head dizzy with a jolt of fear that clenched at her stomach. Pressing herself against a wall she began to slide soundlessly back where she had come from. She clenched her doorknob twisting it, it didn't open. She pushed against it twisting the handle at the same time. Still no movement. Heading away from the footsteps she ran further down the corridor towards the place where she exited the ballroom she could hear Lucien calling her name now getting closer and closer. How he was catching up with her she couldn't comprehend although it was obvious he was anything but normal. She tripped steadying herself against the wall and fell backwards. She landed heavily on the floor curling up as a pain seared through her back and when she opened her eyes everything was dim. In fact it was a different place altogether. A small voice chuckled in the corner. "What fun you are Lissi, always finding yourself into places you shouldn't" Poppy stepped out of the gloom smiling wickedly at her, Lissi flung herself at her hardly believing it was her best friend. Shape shifted beneath her becoming an awkward bulk and she pulled back to find she was in the arms of Lucien. She gasped yanking herself away from him. "How dare you? You pretended to be my best friend so that I would…!" She stopped mid sentence. He pursed his lips laughing to himself "Did I ask for a hug? Any kind of emotional attachment?" She stopped numbed by the thought. A smile spread across his face "Didn't think so." Lissi straightened up noticing with an uncomfortable jerk that blood was running down her cheek. Lucien's face grew serious as she wiped it away and insisted she sit down before she caused anymore damage. After protesting a little she sank down to the floor, relieved at the solid safety beneath her. She doubted very much that she would faint but admittedly her knees were feeling a little weak. He tore a strip off his shirt dabbing at the side of her head. It stung and she found herself biting her lip to keep from saying anything, and then as suddenly as he had arrived, he was gone and she was left alone in a dimly lit room with no entrance or exit not knowing exactly what she should do next. She got up again steadying herself against the wall and began to look around. It was a drab room, empty except for a desk and a small picture of a woman hung to the wall. She leant forward and looked more closely leaning on the desk, the woman was young and smiley, she looked a lot like Lucien but carefree and happy. She realised it must be his mum and looked quickly away feeling as though she had pried into his private life in some way. She sighed, this was getting complicated, a complete tangle of truth and lies that would need teasing gently apart for anything to go back to some semblance of order and routine. She gripped the edges of the top and noticed a little draw underneath it, it had a little lock which was sure not to be open, and curled her fingers around the edges and pulling gently. It slid out empty, she felt around the back looking for a secret opening slightly disappointed with the find, and pushed the bottom. It gave a little. She pushed more firmly this time and it cracked breaking open to show…photographs, Lots and lots of photographs. She took a step back with surprise, another pry into someone else's personal things and he was there standing between her and the pictures. "You really are more observant than I thought." He grinned crookedly down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long have you had them

"How long have you had them?" She looked up at him a little scared to ask.

"Not long" He shrugged, leaning backwards so that the drawer closed. She looked at him sceptically studying his reaction. "Damn it Lissi can I have no secrets around you? You're supposed to be a…a prisoner and here you are wandering into secret rooms and demanding answers you have no right to ask questions over" He turned away from her leaning with his hands pressed against the edges of the desk. She could hear him breathing, the warm air condensing against the cool surface and forming patches. "Only since you arrived here," He sighed turning back to face her and brushing a stray hair from her face. She quivered as his thumb brushed over her lips and along her jaw. He looked down at the desk and turned walking towards a wall pushing it open and wedging it as he left with a loose brick. She shivered emotions coursing through her blood, drowning, suffocating her. She tugged at the drawer lifting out the photos he had hidden so deftly from her. They went back as far as when she was little, about five. Photos she didn't even know existed. There were photos of her and poppy in the old woods behind their house with herb packets and leaves, looking like they were playing a game, innocent. A small folded sheet lay at the bottom, it was her standing just outside her house dressed for prom. This girl didn't know how far she would stray from the path, just how much trouble she was going to get herself into, but curiously enough this girl was lonely and Lissi thought of Lucien and through jumbled feelings and confusion knew she wasn't. She looked at the door slightly ajar and back at the photos, carefully replacing them as she had found them she left, removing the brick and heading back to her room.

She climbed into bed as soon as she had locked the door, making sure no-one could get in, without her knowing it had given her a feeling of safety making her think clearly. Any kind of attachment to Lucien was not feasible. In her wildest imagination it would never happen, nor would it work. They were too different and she was certain the only reason he made sure she was safe was to keep up the duty to his grandfather and the masquerade that he was portraying. She would have to get these feeling out of her head pretty soon or it would become obvious and awkward and the little patience he had with her would fray. The several cuts she had acquired throughout the day throbbed angrily preventing any sort of sleep overcoming her. She got up picking up her tattered dress from prom and looking sadly at the tears in the fabric. She would not wear the black dress tomorrow she would mend this one. It wouldn't be perfect, her standards of magic were far from that but it would be pretty again and would be better than any other shade of grey or black anyone could offer her. Gently she ran her fingers through the tatters and tears holding them together and scrunching them in her palms until they re-wove the best they could without extra thread and the dress finally looked presentable.

There wasn't a window in the room but by the time she had finished she guessed it was about daybreak. The guard shift had just changed and a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange had been pushed through the door shortly after. She stood flexing her fingers and her neck and went to the bathroom for a shower. However cold it may be she would not break her routine and maybe a cold shock would give her a good wake up call and a large dose of reality. She needed to detach herself from any emotions and start to think of a way out of this mess because otherwise she would be spending a year of her life in the dark.

There was an awkward silence as Lucien opened the door. She had just pulled the dress on and was struggling to do it up when he glided over smiling broadly to her obvious discomfort. "Are you trying to stand out? Or are you sick of wearing the dress we so kindly, I so kindly gave you?" She looked at him, curious. He was still smiling although she could see beneath it that there was an interlocking feeling of seriousness and offence partially taken. She laughed nervously trying to stay jokey and keep the atmosphere light. "I don't like black, besides with these cuts and scratches I'd look like a horror film" and realised too late the consequence of the last few words. His smile tightened and she looked up to find his eyes flashing with anger. "You don't think you're already in one? Sometimes I think Lissi that you try your hardest to get yourself into trouble." He grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward. "How human do you think its safe for you to look around here?" he growled pulling her closer to him. She froze in his arms trying to remember how to breathe. "I'll be as human as I want" She whispered annoyed at how weak the words sounded. How easy it would be to forget why she was here, that she actually should want to escape, did want to escape….later. She blushed at her thoughts looking down at his shirt. He ran his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Do you enjoy the danger?" He whispered pressing his lips against her ear. "No." she mumbled trembling under the sweet shock of touch. He stepped away face clouding with formality. "Then try to stay clear of It." he sighed leading her towards the dresser and pushing the black dress back into her arms. "That's harder said than done when you're in a place like this though isn't it? I'm sure here I'm in constant danger from something, or someone" she spat acidly as an afterthought. He looked at her, understanding and anger flashing malevolently in his eyes and walked forwards pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes snapped open but her hands wouldn't push him away, instead they ignored her head completely and wrapped themselves around his neck. He pulled away from her smiling. "If I'm so dangerous then why don't you even try to resist?" He smirked as she untangled herself pulling her arms to her sides.

"You don't exactly make it easy." She mumbled snatching up the dress and stalking off to the bathroom. He followed her holding the door open as she closed it behind her. "How so?" He laughed as she spun round to face him.

"I don't know," She snapped. "Now leave me alone so I can do as I'm told." He let the door close and she shivered hearing him laugh just outside. She looked at the black dress sceptically, pulling it over her head. Glancing at the mirror she recoiled from what she saw. Black smudges etched beneath her eyes made her look ill, almost dead. She rubbed at them, re-applying mascara and eyeliner to her pallid complexion and splashed water across her face to cool the blushes. Finally, forcing a smile, she opened the door. Lucien grinned as she twirled. "Less human?" She laughed slipping on her pink sandals. Some consolation to the black attire she thought darkly wondering how much of them she could show before some comment was passed and she was given black ones instead. "Come on" he said, smile fading as they left the room and headed down the corridor towards the entrance. He stopped her just before they reached it gripping her arms and shaking her. "Don't smile, don't laugh, don't speak unless you have to, this is a very important arrangement; it's not been made out of choice trust me." He looked pleadingly at her, face inches from hers and kissed her nose. "Stay safe, for once," He whispered taking her hand and leading her through the entrance hall. She walked out into the light still dazed from his contact with her. She placed her fingers against her nose, it tingled where he had kissed her feeling strange and noticeable. She smiled faintly at the sensation and opened her eyes into the glaring sun.


	5. Chapter 5

A jet-black coach, horse drawn stood on the path before them

A jet-black coach, horse drawn stood on the path before them. Lissi looked up at Lucien, a warning glance playing across his face, as a man in dark suit stepped out of it. "Lucien!" He bellowed throwing forward a hand to shake and patting him on the back. He smiled merrily much to her disgust and kissed her lightly on the hand. Lucien froze beside her as the man drew a breath smelling the air around them and raised an eyebrow. Lucien relaxed a little letting his breath escape and lead the way forward back into the gloom. "You'll notice" He said, "that quite a few changes have been made since you last visited, although nothing too drastic." He stopped and looked back smile plastered to his face and opened a door to his left. "Your room as requested, the same as before." The man bowed slightly and walked in. "Dinner?" He asked politely. Lucien's jaw tightened but he passed no comment. "Sent to your room at seven, although we do request that you refrain from snacking between meals and eat only inside your room." The man smiled, thanked them and closed the door. "What's wrong?" She asked raising her voice to be heard against the echoing footsteps. He turned to face her putting a finger to her lips. "He wants you for breakfast" He growled in her ear. "Pity" She whispered giggling hysterically. "I thought I was more of a main meal?" He scowled down at her grabbing her wrist.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?" She laughed sliding herself out of his grasp.

"More of a passing problem if I'm honest." He obviously didn't see the humour in this and gripped her waist tightly to stop her escape.

"You humans are so breakable, and stupid. Stop being so reckless." He kissed her lightly and let her go.

"I didn't particularly think I was in any kind of mess" she smiled. He shook his head. "Sometimes you amaze me. You can really look around yourself and believe you're not in a mess? You're pretending to be married, people want to hurt you," She laughed but his face remained solemn. "You are sometimes so optimistic it becomes foolish do you know that? I can't believe you can look at this place and keep from shivering with disgust." She smiled at him.

"Being here has its perks and besides you don't." He studied her carefully waiting for a reaction and sighed.

"I've had 400 years to practise." She winced taking a step back from where he stood. Every time he reminded her of how old he was, their age difference, she felt a little knot tighten in her stomach. A conscious part of her warning that whatever this was, it wouldn't last as long as she was growing old without him.

"Thanks for the age check you make me feel like a little girl." He grinned at her crookedly. "You act like a young woman. I think a little girl would have tried her best to escape by now." She blushed and looked at the floor.

"As I said being here has its perks, It's quite comfortable really no chores or work." She smiled up at him.

"You can clean later then. Just so you don't miss it when you leave, now im taking you to eat, you can't survive otherwise." She looked up at him smiling mockingly.

"I'm actually allowed to eat out of my prison cell?" He scowled at her, although the humour didn't leave his face his voice was husky and serious.

"The only time I actually locked the door was when you first arrived, when I wasn't sure if you would try to run away or not. You could have taken your food and eaten it any place you like." He laughed as she pulled a face and stalked off down the halls, catching up with her and watching silently as she sulked. "Aw don't be like that" He grinned as she scowled up at him. "I, we just needed you to stay here that's all and we thought if you didn't try that then, then you probably wouldn't after that." He opened a door off to the left. White light blinded her momentarily before she realised she was looking at a light room. No black. He smiled at her surprise. "Not all of us a dark depressing people. What did you expect coffins?" She smiled and sat down on an armchair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Not really, you're not what I expected at all

"Not really, you're not what I expected at all." He smirked opening the fridge. Turning back to her a predator not just some boy, cat eyes and sharp teeth, she giggled. He scowled unimpressed by her lack of fear and lunged at her, pressing her back against the chair. Pain jagged through her making her breath come in ragged gasps, "Scared?" he whispered and relaxed, looking perfectly normal standing over her with mock concern. "Lucien!" A sharp rapping at the door made him turn around while she gulped in the air that had been knocked out of her. He opened it and allowed in the visitor. The guest that had arrived earlier that day marched in the room and spun round to face him, apparently not noticing her. "I don't know if you have noticed at all" the man's voice was thick with sarcasm "but your so called wife is a little different than my people expected!" Lucien grimaced.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" The man sucked in his breath between his teeth making a hissing noise readying himself for an argument.

"Your wife is a mortal!" He spat out the last word. "And unless im very much mistaken that's not really allowed." Lissi shivered pressing herself against the back of the chair glad not to be caught between them. Lucien took a step towards him teeth sharpening stance changing a little. "It's my problem" He growled upper lip lifting in a snarl of disapproval. "Oh yes!" The man smiled. "We all have our slips though. I can't help it if im not well catered for here, I should be comfortable and well, if I can't help myself" Lucien's fists bunched

"Then you'll suffer dire consequences" He snapped opening the door. The man didn't move one inch. Instead he side stepped Lucien and grinned at her "Why should I? It was a temptation too great; they weren't obeying our traditions and rules." He feigned a sorrowful glance her way teeth deadly lengths beyond normal.

"Out" Lucien spat stepping between them and blocking her view.

"Although you could be about to take her out of my temptation, maybe I disturbed you. Remember it's the iron taste I crave. You" he paused prodding Lucien in the chest, "do nothing for me." She heard his footsteps echoing away growing fainter and looked up to see Lucien still standing over her. Back facing her, shoulders still hunched. She could almost see the sharp teeth. She quivered and suddenly it clicked. The guest was a vampire, that's what he meant about his people. When she looked back up Lucien was staring at her a sad smile playing on his lips that flickered and was gone. "Right, ill fetch some blankets" he sighed, walking into another room and coming back with bundles of duvets and pillows. "What was all that about?" She asked almost afraid to meet his eyes incase her pretence of misunderstanding was realised. He grunted spreading the duvets out into some semblance of a bed. He turned to face her eyes still yellow and cat like. "Bed, then we'll talk" He said. She slipped past him towards the bathroom, legs trembling, and locked the door behind her. Pulling at the ribbons she yanked the corset open tugging on a shirt of his she spotted on the side of the bath. She shivered suddenly aware of the cold floor and unlocked the door pulling the shirt down as she wandered towards the sofa. A laugh rumbled through Lucien's pursed lips and she slid straight into bed. "Hungry?" He asked sitting on the edge. She shook her head feeling a little queasy just by doing so. "You going to explain now?" She mumbled tugging the duvet up to her chin and snuggling down. He turned to face her. "It's not that easy to explain" He growled, his anger obviously not totally disipitated. She looked up at him. "You can't just leave it?" She shook her head. He sighed shifting uncomfortably. "I think I had better start at the beginning. You've probably got a decent understanding of the way Blake works by now. In short he sees you the ways he sees all humans, as food and nothing more. He has also been kind enough to elaborate on the fact and is not willing to follow our rules based around your safety. In other words as long as you have blood running through your veins he will see you as a meal." She took a deep breath suppressing a shiver. "Oh, well then I suppose my mortality was just a passing matter." She laughed trying to gage his reaction. His face remained impassive as shook his head.

"I can't do that Lissi." She sat up sharply knowing exactly what he was trying to say to her.

"You need me here" She hissed, more trying to convince herself than him. He brushed her hair away from her face and she realised the sad smile that had played upon his lips earlier that day was because he knew she had to go.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll call a favour

"I'll call a favour. Get a cousin in to step in instead of you, she looks a lot like you, you know." She looked down at the ring, all just pretend, and yanked it off her finger placing it into his palm. "Then I want out now!" She snapped opening the door and heading out into the corridor. It didn't take long for her to find her way back to her room and only a few minutes for her to put her prom dress back on and be back waiting at his door. He opened it slightly and huffed. "Right now Lissi, right now?" his voice was calm and even, detached. "Yes" She said as firmly as possible. "Right now." He nodded curtly and took her wrist leading her through the halls and out of the entrance. The cool night air blew fresh against her face making her cheeks sting as he yanked her back along the trails and into the woods. He turned to face her as they entered a clearing. "I trust you can find your way back from here." His face softened. "Go straight home, everyone will be worried enough already without you finding your way into more trouble." The trees rustled behind her and he was gone. Tears blurred her eyes as she tripped and stumbled back over the paths that had lead her into this mess. She stamped her foot in frustration of her own emotional weakness, wondering exactly how it had become this frayed and manipulated in such a short time. Thorns and nettles stung and scratched her tearing at her neatly mended dress. She would look even more of a mess than when she left and her story, what exactly was she going to say because there'd be questions, it was possible that even her parents had been called. She shuddered at the thought of the pairs of hawk eyes that would all be set on her waiting for answers. It would have to be good, she knew that much because in their minds she had failed. Even though the task had not been set, she had decided to try and in trying she had failed. Poppy was still dead and her parents would still have to be told. It wasn't her fault she thought sobs wracking through her, but in a way it was. She had been sidetracked and forgotten; she had forgotten her best friend and replaced her with a boy. Sadness rolled through her in waves knocking her sideways so that as she got to the path up to Mrs Partridges she had to cling to the gate and steady herself. She stumbled up the path and knocked on the door, falling forwards as it opened. Mrs Partridge gave her a quick once over and carried her off to bed with soup and milk (with a shot of brandy in it to help warm her). Before her head even hit the pillows she was asleep drifting into a world of subconscious, which turned out to be even less comfortable than her emotions when she was awake. Snapshots of the past three days filled her dream. Running away, finding Lucien. Finding Poppy, even though not alive. Her life was certainly different. She thought of home when she woke up. The estate, the children, the friends. It was as though none of it had changed, she had just left it all to carry on without her. Even Poppy had come to rest in her mind as still living there, it was like a forbidden place that her mind wandered in and out of but could never be revisited. She didn't ache for it, just as she didn't ache for her family but she did ache for him. She had dipped in and out of heaven within a few short days and never even realised. She thought being a witch would fulfil her, thought she would fit in. She fit with him. Her kiss fitted his, her hug fitted his, her hopes fitted his. They fitted together and now he had left Lissi like a jigsaw piece, with empty jagged edges that needed to fit with his to be complete. With unfinished sentences and half written books. She got up and dressed pressing herself to get downstairs and be distracted with lessons and trying to better herself. Mrs Partridge sat at the table, hands clasped in front of her, steaming mug pushed to one side. "Sit down child" She began pushing the chair opposite out with one of her boots. Lissi sat trying to smile and put her hands on the table in front of her, digging her nails into her palms. The emotions rushing though her had done anything but weakened. They had gained strength in the absence of her stubbornness, sleep had helped them flourish into drowning waves of anguish and aching sadness that made her slump and want to draw her knees to her chest for protection. She had barely spent a couple of days around him and though most of that had been spent arguing she felt cheated out of happiness. Why ever she should feel that he made her that happy her mind couldn't quite comprehend but like an addiction, her heart ached after him and no remedy could quite reach the core of pain. "You look troubled Lissi" Mrs Partridge soothed. "Maybe you should try talking about it?" She reached out and patted Lissi's hand sympathetically, taking a sip from the mug. Lissi pulled away from the touch shying at the sensation of burning that spread over the point of contact all rationality escaping her momentarily. She looked down in horror at the point of pain and sighed inwardly at her own stupidity. She was cold, so cold and Mrs Partridge was warm. The difference in temperature was bound to feel strange against her skin and there, she traced her finger over the hand, the pain was already going. Mrs Partridge, she looked up to see, looked equally horrified. "You're freezing child!" She exclaimed drawing her hands up to her chest. "Are you ill? Do you feel sick?" She stood walking briskly over to the phone by the door, frowned pressing a few buttons and shook her head absently. "I suppose you had better start at the beginning and tell me exactly where you have been these past few days. I had presumed you were with Mrs Aldercott putting Poppy's things into boxes but now I have no idea what to believe. You stumble up the path this morning at heaven knows what time looking half dead and sobbing something wretched, what am I supposed to think? And here you are and I know for sure you haven't been with Margaret because ive a message asking you to stop by she's worried that she hasn't seen you in a while. Did your prom go that badly?" She looked down at Lissi concerned making her squirm uncomfortably. The silence dragged out and Mrs Partridge folded her arms and stood waiting for Lissi to crack. Finally after what felt like half an eternity she couldn't stand it any longer and gave way mumbling out the shortest sentence to sum the whole episode. "I went to look for Poppy." The last word choked in her throat like acid and pricked her eyes causing even more tears to spill out and down her cheeks. She heard Mrs Partridge sigh and bend down to face her. "Where? The school? Back home? Where did you go?" Did the woman think she was a child? Oh yes of course Lissi was still about five, expecting Poppy to peek out from a hiding place and put everything back to normal. She coughed, clearing her throat. "I went to see someone to ask for her back. I went to see death." Mrs Partridge rocked back onto her heels saying nothing and everything at the same time. She was shocked, angry. Lissi could tell she couldn't quite get her head around the idea of what she had been up to. She looked for a moment as if she would breakdown and cry, then laugh and finally she regained control. "Well if that's the case then maybe we had better sit down you and I and talk properly, we haven't had to do that yet have we? You have been just so mature that Ive forgotten how little you actually know." She sat back on the chair opposite and watched Lissi carefully. "Do you understand how to die Lissi?" She began cautiously, twiddling the tablecloth. Lissi automatically shook her head and then wished she hadn't, she didn't want to know, she would find out when the time was right. "Well then…" Mrs Partridge continued undeterred by the anxious look spreading across Lissi's face. "Were not much different from the rest of the world I suppose. When we finally die," She paused taking another sip from the mug. "An old man with a scythe comes and takes our spirits away and up to heaven or wherever you believe in. Beliefs are a powerful thing Larissa, if you truly believe in something then chances are somewhere out there," She swept her hand round; "the chances are its happening. Sometimes if something's happened that's not meant to, like someone jumps in front of a bullet meant for someone else or a strong emotion is felt it creates a link that can be used by someone skilled to bring that person back. It would be at great cost to the person who tried it." Her face was grave and sombre now. "But it can be done all the same. Now Poppy," she smiled wistfully. "She died in an accident, there is, was no link made, no way of bringing her back." Lissi crinkled her nose up making a face slightly. "But I went, I got her body but I cheated, so they wouldn't let me have her soul back." Mrs Partridge sighed.

"That's utterly ridiculous child, cheat, ive never heard such a silly notion and here you are acting all broken over such a small thing when it could never have happened, you should have asked first." So he had lied as well Lissi thought consciously keeping her face clear of emotion. Well now she had to get on with her life. She had finished school, it was off to college next. New faces, new friends. It would give her chance to fill her world with nonsense and meaningless parties. It would leave no time for thoughts of him. There would be too much homework and there would still be lessons from Mrs Partridge she obviously still had a lot to learn. "Maybe its best if you spend some time with your other friends over the next few days." Mrs Partridge's voice drifted over her thoughts and intercepted them. She glanced up and nodded. "I think ill call Bess now, see if she wants to go into town. Something normal." She walked towards the phone as Mrs Partridge stood up nodding encouragingly and grabbing the plates and dishes that needed washing.


	8. Chapter 8

Bess answered on the third ring breathing heavily down the phone as if she had just run a mile to reach it

Bess answered on the third ring breathing heavily down the phone as if she had just run a mile to reach it. "Hi" She gasped. Lissi didn't hang around. She didn't want the mindless chattering so she asked Bess straight out if she wanted to go to town leaving no room for her friend to gossip or interrupt. A little dejectedly Bess agreed saying she could fill her in on how the prom had gone with Mike and the others on the way. Apparently gossiping was what Bess had in mind.

She pulled up 15 minutes later pipping the horn and waving madly as Lissi closed the door behind her and walked towards the car. Apparently her and Mike must have been doing well together as she was driving the little red fiesta he proudly called his own. Bess had already started talking before Lissi had even clicked her belt in and by the time they got to the car park for the centre she was fully aware of just how well her and Mike were doing along with Alex and Jamie and several other new couples that had got together at prom. She was glad of the distraction and also the lack of attention on Bess' behalf as to where she was nodding in agreement. She was dragged quite rapidly along the high street and into Republic where from the babbling mess Bess' conversation had been she was sure Mike was now working. She was right. Bess flashed a smile at her and skipped over to where Mike was putting some clothes away, wrapping her arms around his necked and causing several glares from other girls in the shop to which the smitten couple were none the wiser. After they broke apart she was dragged off to a cosmetics shop where only a simple opinion on colours suiting Bess' tanned skin and black glossy hair were required. Naturally as with any clothes everything suited her so Lissi merely nodded and said "Really nice" when she needed to. They headed off for coffee, with Lissi carrying several of Bess' heaviest bags, to meet up with Mike and a couple of friends meaning her mind was left to wander freely as they all chattered about prom. Conversations flicked from one couple to another subject to debate on suitability and how long they thought they would last. Her input wasn't required she just needed to listen lightly commenting when asked. They were all going up to college together except Mike who had gone up the year before and had now been goaded into helping them round for a couple of days when they first started. With the hot frothy coffees starting to go cold talk turned to more girly aspects. Nice boys, although Bess was devoted to Mike it was still nice to know and she had a feeling half of this was for her benefit not Bess'. Good teachers, ones to look out for. This experience was going to be overwhelming according to Mike but nothing too drastically worrying. What to wear, stick to casual but fashionable. It was hot and sticky so wear nothing too heavy. All in all Lissi thought there should probably be a book of guidelines to surviving the first year of college because there seemed to be so many that she would forget most of them before she even put her foot through the door. Worst of all, new comers were to spend two weeks before the end of term before summer holidays in college to get used to it starting Monday. Bess began to babble on about a nice new top and some shorts ready for then and kissed Mike goodbye in search of them dragging Lissi along again.

The ride home was short if muggy and close Traffic had all but cleared due to a Saturday night lull, the clubs were in the next town, so they didn't have long crammed in the car with their bags and the boys.

The porch light was on as she walked up the path and a smiling Mrs Partridge opened the door to her ushering her in out of the close night. "The fan's on dear. Ive got Margaret and Helena in the front room. You can go in and say hi if you want to but no-ones expecting anything. You can go straight to your room if you like." She bustled past Lissi with iced tea and sticky buns heading for the front room door which had been left slightly ajar. Really in real terms this meant that Helena wanted the gossip and Margaret wanted to hug her and baby her trying to make her feel better. Well Helena would have to make do, the gossip, well there was none and Margaret, she would go see soon when she felt a little more up to it. She dashed for the stairs calling a short "Night!" to everyone and made for her room. She lay out the selection of clothing bought with her money saved and sighed. She didn't know quite why she bought it all apart from the fact that Bess had said it looked good on her. Two pairs of denim shorts, a mid length skirt and several summery tops stared up at her. She eyed them carefully putting it all neatly into drawers except for a pair of shorts and a pale pink top which she would wear for college then slumped down on her bed exhausted.

The sun shone into her room as she blinked realising she had fallen asleep still wearing her clothes and clutching the pillow. Her clock read 11.45 how had she slept that long. It must have been about nine when she got in last night. From the lack of sound or smell coming from downstairs she presumed Mrs Partridge had gone out. She let her feet fall to the floor and sleepily plodded down the corridor and into the bathroom. The shower as usual scalded her skin but today instead of jumping out hastily as it did so she let it soak over her smoothing away muscle aches from sleeping face down on the pillow the night before. She dressed quickly throwing on her comfy jeans and an old t-shirt before heading downstairs to clean up. She found that scrubbing the floor helped immensely with the grotty feeling of tiredness and by the time she had washed up and put all of the recycling out she felt well enough to call Bess and plan for tomorrow. Bess answer machine clicked on after the first ring, she must be out again, possibly with Mike, so she put the phone back into the receiver without leaving a message. Bess would see she had called when she next looked. An empty afternoon ahead was not a good outlook as far as she was concerned it would lead to thinking about him. On a simple whim she headed quickly out of the door locking it and leaving the key under the mat and headed towards the orchard. The apples hung glossy and ripe ready for picking. She reached and grabbed one from the top branches marvelling at how easily it came away in her hands. The taste frazzled over her brain zapping at senses and smarting her taste buds. It was delicious, mind clearing, magic. She had grown these trees, started them off, and watered them with her tears. They cleared the aching sadness that overpowered her even if only for a moment making her feel dizzy, light-headed with relief. She sunk to the floor savouring the flavour and dozed in the sunshine, dreamless sleep finally overcoming her.


	9. Chapter 9

Drops of rain broke the peace as they began to fall heavily from the sky

Drops of rain broke the peace as they began to fall heavily from the sky. A light shower probably but all the same, she shivered, it was probably best to get inside, it was dark and she had no idea how long she had been out here. The lights were all still off, Mrs Partridge was obviously set to be out late. She flicked the switch for the kitchen, pulling things out of the fridge to make herself something to eat. The phone rang loudly disturbing the silence with a sharp tinny beeping. Bess yelled down the line for her to pick up, she was tired of ringing, why hadn't she picked up was she out? She dashed grabbing it off the receiver. "Hello?" Her voice came out in a breathless whisper. "Im here Bess, sorry been out in the orchard didn't hear the phone ring. How are you?" Bess was a little annoyed at having been ringing for the past hour or so. Her and Mike had been out to the little café just out of town with his parents, it had all gone well and they were now planning a group holiday, she was hoping somewhere hot. By the time Lissi had talked through Bess' day with her she was too tired to eat. The butter was melting and the cheese was getting warm so she dumped everything back in the fridge and headed off to her room. Mike would be picking her up just after half eight. Mrs Partridge would have gone to work by then, and she had a feeling a good nights sleep would do her the world of good. She ran a bath pouring in salts and bath oils and soaked allowing herself to unwind a little. On all accounts today had been very quiet, not too stressful but not entirely boring either. She had got some chores done that had been plaguing her for days. She got out and wrapped a towel round herself almost skipping back to her room.

The horn of Mikes car beeped loudly as she got to the foot of the stairs next morning, Mrs Partridge had got back late last night and had left early that morning saying she might be away for a couple of days on some errands. Bess bounced excitedly in the back seat as she slammed the door behind her taking the key. "Mike has said we should sit with him and his friends at lunch!" She burst out as Lissi squeezed herself into the back seat next to her. She was wearing denim shorts and a skimpy pale yellow top that hugged her figure tightly. No wonder Mike was keeping such a tight eye on her, she would be watched wherever she went and her lithe skinny figure didn't help the situation much. But Bess was devoted to Mike and he needn't worry at all, there had been plenty of offers before him and after and she had answered each one with a polite refusal that contradicted her bubbly personality and made her friends laugh. She reached round his seat as they parked and hugged him tightly before bounding out of the car and calling after her for Lissi to hurry up.

Registration turned out to be a breeze, they were in one of the smallest and apparently everyone but Bess was very shy. No one said much and everyone dashed to the door as the bell went. Bess skipped ahead towards history. The classroom was pretty much empty as they grabbed seats. The rest of the class arrived minutes later in a chattering mass. Between registration and the classroom everyone had found their voices and were now forming tight little friendship groups. Bess dashed around telling everyone about a party she was planning on having at the weekend and inviting them all. Mr Knight gave them an easy lesson with no homework and pretty much talked at them asking very few questions and dismissing them before the bell.

Everyone crammed toward the dining room for lunch, Mike waved them over to where he was talking animatedly to Ben, whom they recognised and a few other boys. "This is Adam, Mitch, Jake and that" He pointed to a boy with his back turned standing in the queue, "is Seth." Lissi couldn't help herself; she gasped slightly and then pretended to cough to hide it though no one paid close attention. The unusually pale blond colour of his hair, the casual air he gave off, the honeyed glances from surrounding people. She bunched her hands digging her nails slightly into her palms. Why was he here, he had walked away and now he drifted back? The aching, longing sadness swept over her followed by a thrill that made her smile slightly. A brunette skipped over to him tugging him towards them. She was pale with her eyes lightly outlined in a charcoal and a pretty and fashionable skirt and top outfit. She laughed and flitted towards them making Lissi's stomach tighten. "Oh yeah" Mike laughed, "And this is Natasha, Seth's sister" Bess smiled waving slightly as Mike introduced them and began to talk animatedly to her leaving Lissi to tug her emotions back under control. She glanced at him, catching his eye. A crooked smile spread slowly across his face. "Hi I'm Seth, I don't believe we've met?" His face was entirely serious. "And you are?" He probed gently bringing her back to the lunch hall. She pushed back the memories. He was playing a game. "Lissi" she smiled trying to join in as best she could. He smiled back stretching out languidly in the seat opposite her. Thoughts still whizzing round her head, Lissi stood abruptly as the bell went. "Natasha is Jakes girlfriend," Bess said turning to her as she sashayed out of the hall, "she's been coming here a while but her brother has only just started like us." They split off on separate routes as Bess headed for English Literature and Lissi headed for Maths. She grabbed a seat near the back as everyone else began to come in, in groups. Five seconds later her phone bleeped. Bess had texted already saying she couldn't be bothered with English and did Lissi want to go with her to change subjects. She sighed and began to text back wondering exactly what else there was to take, astronomy would be too ironic. "You shouldn't be texting in class" A rough voice breathed in her ear. She jumped, snapping her phone closed, to see Seth slide into the chair beside her frowning. "And you should care why?" She asked dryly turning away from him to text back. Her lesson hadn't begun yet and there was no point in dropping a lesson she hadn't even given a chance, what if the one she took was worse. _Not sure yet will text back in a minute when I know more x. _She sent the message and shoved the phone back into her pocket frowning as she realised that Seth had been reading the message. "The teacher isn't here today" He commented, standing in one swift movement and heading for the door. "What happened to Lucien?" She asked following him out of the classroom. He looked back, surprised almost. "Liked the name Seth better, sounds a little cooler." He said accentuating the last word with sarcasm. "Oh" She tried to sound indifferent and let herself drop back slowing to let him leave. He stopped turning to face her and smiled as a blush coloured her cheeks. He smirked and bent down pressing his lips to hers, holding her arms to her sides and laughing gently as she struggled to free herself from his grip. "Was that supposed to be resistance?" He breathed, making her shiver, and jogged off down the hall. She stood facing the way he had gone, shocked but jubilant, whatever the circumstances he still liked her or so it would seem, even if she was angry at his comment. She couldn't quite get Natasha off her mind, she made her jealous, very jealous. Presumably she was Lissi's replacement, how many times had they had to kiss for the deception? She felt slightly sick at the thought. She was far prettier than Lissi could ever hope to be and if she was immortal where was the complication? Obviously Jake was just being strung along for the ride, but he had kissed her she reasoned so she must mean something to him. She trudged along towards biology. It was another half an hour until her lesson. She changed her mind heading back to reception; maybe Bess would be there still. It was empty; Bess had changed her mind or had got it sorted. She stood for a few seconds before walking out though reception and off towards the car park. She had seen some picnic benches there earlier; if it was quiet she could practise and read up on a few things.

Thankfully there was no-one there so she sat herself down and drew out a few books she had selected from Poppy's collection. A black leather bound one caught her eye and she set it open on the first page. Clearly her friend had begun to stray slightly as this; well this was just plain weird. The text was written in old hand writing, scribbles dotted the pages and towards the end it became indistinct and scrawled. It wasn't a book but one script, Lissi's heart began to thud as she read through the first few sentences, it was on immortality, how to make yourself immortal. A few techniques and pointers, advice, the lot. She snapped the book shut grinning to herself. If immortal was what he needed it was now within her reach to give to him. She stumbled back inside feigning a headache and asked the receptionist if she could notify her teacher that she had had to go home. This was not good, infact this was the worst idea she'd ever had but she could stop herself, she practically ran the ten minute drive home and fell through the door half an hour later. She threw her bag off and placed the book on her lap, reading it properly for the first time. It was complicated and going to be very painful. The doorbell rang as she was deciphering the last few paragraphs. She stuffed the book under the sofa and put all interestingly different things away. Bess stood at the door with Mike and his friends standing a little distance away. "You ditched biology" She scowled accusingly at her with her hands on her hips. "I had a headache. Thought it was a migraine." She added quickly. "It's gone now though" she smiled. Bess changed her tactics immediately acting very sympathetic and manoeuvring herself through the doorway beside Lissi. She hugged her dramatically and made herself at home on the sofa, gesturing for the others to come in. Lissi opened the fridge grabbing a few beers. She looked up to find Seth standing over her, watching her carefully. She blushed stumbling slightly as she took the nachos from the cupboard and poured them into a few bowls. "You practically ran home today" He said, so quietly she knew only she could hear it. "I had a very bad head" She mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on

"What's going on?" He growled placing his arm across her path. She said nothing and ducked under it putting the beers and crisps down on the coffee table for the others. She walked back through to the kitchen to grab some juice; she was going to have to keep this lie going. He hadn't moved then suddenly he was in front of her pinning her lightly to the fridge. "You owe me an explanation" He breathed. She scowled unable to speak.

"You think I owe you an explanation? What about the changed name and Natasha for heavens sake" She wriggled free and stood scowling in front of him. "Why are you playing games?" The question came out of her mouth without control filling her with a sudden sensation of regret. Of course he was playing games, he was playing with her, cat with mouse something to pass the time. He looked angry then solemn. "I have to lie. Do you think if I called myself Lucien, told them the truth about me and Natasha, do you think it would all be the same? Natasha is my cousin. She is in love with Jake, very much so as afar as I am aware. She has been playing the game far longer than me. She has been coming here for the past year or so. Contorting herself into the person she has now become because of love." She blushed slightly realising how strange the whole situation was, she had no right to intrude on the girls privacy and no real wish to. "You still have no right to demand an explanation, you made me leave and here you are, back without a second thought."

"I think" He whispered, "your guests are about ready to go home." She glared at him conscious he was avoiding the subject and turned to see them out.

Mike and Bess had stood up when they walked into the living room. It was late and they were at school tomorrow. They would give Mitch and Jake a ride home because they were over the limit and Ben was going too. She hugged Bess who carefully tiptoed around the subject of Seth but gave her a searching look as she turned to go. "I'm good!" Lissi smiled at her waving to Mike and his friends in the car. The look Bess gave her seemed to say something along the lines of don't be stupid and a passing glance of don't screw the group up. She half giggled as she closed the door behind her. "Beer?" she called as she grabbed her juice from the kitchen. "No thanks" She found him still lying across the sofa, he was perfectly at ease looking like he had been a part of it always. "So" She began sitting down on the chair opposite him. "How come you're here?" He opened one eye sitting up. "What do you mean? I'm at school to learn, for freedom I suppose. Natasha wishes to spend her time with Jake and as the people believe were married it would only be expected that I go wherever she does." He had taken the easier option of explanation she supposed to complicate matters less. "And I'm right that Natasha's the replacement? Is your grandfather still ill? Is Blake still there?" He shook his head at the ramble of questions. "Yes on all three parts." He sighed looking at her. "Anything else?"

"No" She mumbled looking down at her knees. He had never apologised and after this reaction she realised she wouldn't get one. It angered her slightly but on the whole she still wanted to believe that he had done it to protect her so she shrugged it aside.

"OK then what about you, why were you running home today? It's not like you to ditch classes I've been told and Bess was worried silly." She kept her eye contact on her knees careful to show no distinct emotion. "Its working progress I had no choice." She stumbled over the words like they were foreign to her mouth. It didn't pay off, he didn't believe her she was sure. They sat there silent until finally he sighed. "You're really not going to tell me?" He was at her feet in a second hand cupping her chin, eyes meeting hers. She wasn't going to have much choice in the long run. He would find out when she missed school for a couple of days to go and find some help. "It's under the sofa," She said pointing to the pillows. She struggled up pulling the black book out and handing it over to him. He scanned the cover opening it, his face went white. "Where did you get this?" He demanded. She turned away slightly hugging her arms across her chest. "Poppy" She whispered. She could almost feel the anger radiating off him, almost hear him shouting before he actually began. "And how do you plan to go about this…?" He stopped mid sentence grasping the concept of what she intended to do. "No!" He bellowed pulling her close to him. The contact made he flush before she realised how tightly he was holding her. He didn't let go when she tried to wriggle free or loosen his grip, statuesque in the dying sun. She groaned letting herself go limp. "I don't understand the problem" she moaned. His grip on her still didn't loosen. Ok she thought, he was beginning to hurt her he was hugging her so hard. "Please let me go," She whispered letting all defences down and just hoping to get away. Her head felt muzzy and confused and at the heart of it her vision began to cloud. She couldn't breathe and her chest felt tight burning in pain protest against the pressure constricting it.

She woke with a start in her bed. She gulped in air wishing she hadn't, her ribs hurt so badly. He must have put her to bed she realised. She groaned checking the clock, 6am. Damn it for not waking her earlier. She jumped out of bed buckling with the pain and dashed to the bathroom cupboard for some paracetamol, anything to ease it. She showered, carefully but quickly and threw on some clean clothes. There wasn't time for breakfast, it was quarter to eight by the time she had cleaned up and washed the dishes from last night. A horn beeped outside. She yanked the door opened and locked it behind her. A sleak black car was waiting out front. Bess and Mike sat in the back with Seth at the wheel. "Mikes car broke down," He chuckled as she got in the front. She crossed her arms and scowled facing out of the window, everything was too perfect, it was making her feel uncomfortable. "Inset day" Bess beamed at her as he started up the engine. "School fans have broken, along with several water pipes. Not safe. We thought we could go out somewhere instead." Seth glanced at her momentarily from his mirror and looked away. Bess shouted out for a shopping trip, although it was quickly declined owing to the heat and the fact that the rest of the school was likely to be there. Mike finally came up with the idea of the beach. They could have lunch on the peer. It would be fun. Bess huffed but agreed when the subject of them going off in different directions was crossed, she would rather spend the day as a group than shopping.

Both Bess and Mike seemed strangely aware of Lissi as they walked across the dunes to find somewhere to put their stuff and after chucking theirs down decided to go for a swim leaving her alone. Seth was cautious of her, jumpy, never quite touching her. It frustrated her immensely, like he was scared he might break her and the subject of last night was never broached. After fifteen minutes of lying there reading a book with a cloud of silence creating a wedge between them she got up feigning hunger and went in search of something more interesting. The arcades dotted across the peer played loud and annoyingly happy music. Yells of delight escaped through their doors colouring the streets outside with noise. There was absolutely nothing to do. She bought a cone of chips and sat on the cliff head looking out across the bay. The waves broke lazily across the bottom staining the white chalk grey. She swallowed some more pain meds and stood up dumping the cone in the bin and heading back towards the beach. Mike and Bess were headed off it on the opposite side laughing noisily and soaking wet. Seth wasn't with them. She bunched up her hands in concentration heading, without looking in his direction towards the sea.


	11. Chapter 11

The ice cool water splashed up her legs causing an intake of sharp salty air

The ice cool water splashed up her legs causing an intake of sharp salty air. She played with the locket around her neck. As long as she had it on she could breathe anywhere and everywhere, even underwater Mrs Partridge had said. Slowly she sank down into the sea. It was at her chest, her neck, she was under. Her eyes stung for a few seconds then the prickling subsided. It was cool, clear. The fish were amazing. How had no one ever seen this before? She kicked away from the shore flexing her arms, the strokes felt powerful. No side effects as yet. She breathed in cool water relaxing on the bottom sands. Fish streaked past her in shoals flickering in the sunlight. It was everything she had dreamed of as a little girl, mermaids and merman. Princes and princesses. Her ribs felt normal, painless. It was peaceful down here, safe. The Light from the sun glittered overhead. Shadows passed, surfers she supposed and swimmers out too far. Something loomed there blocking her view of the glittering surface. Then they began to sink towards her. It wasn't someone she recognised and they were obviously in trouble. She kicked off the bed and took them by the waist. A girl, young and pale, blue around the lips. She surfaced gasping at the weight. The girl choked awake gasping wriggling free and sinking again. She pushed back down, she was almost at the bottom. The girl was struggling thrashing, she grabbed Lissi's chain and yanked it from her neck. Suddenly there was no air to breathe. The water pressed down upon them. The girl had kicked off and was rising to the surface but Lissi's vision was fading. She had gulped water instead of breathing it freely. She fumbled for the locket pulling it around her neck. She couldn't work the clasp. She pushed for the surface. A boat was overhead, she could make it. She let herself float up trying not to struggle as her lungs seared and screamed for the oxygen they so badly needed. Arms dragged her over the side. She coughed sending water across the floor. She pulled the chain around her neck and did up the clasp feeling better. It didn't matter that there was water in her lungs. The locket told them how to dispose of it.

Bess, Mike and Seth stood anxiously at the edge of the boat as a tall muscled man helped her up and off. As soon as he turned away they were upon her, hugs and demands of how she felt. Mike instructed Seth to drive her to hospital; they would get a lift back with Bess' father. He hooked her over his shoulder ignoring her protests and put her gently in the passenger seat. She stared out the front window tears glistening down her face. "That's the second time in two days I've not had enough air to stay awake." She laughed shakily feeling relieved that she had finally said something about it and trying to make him smile. His hands grasped the wheel tighter knuckles white and jaw tensed. She stopped and said no more to him until his fingers began to relax again. "Why is it such a problem, my becoming immortal I mean?" This seemed to sort the silence out. He glared at her. "Why do you want it?" He snapped. "Why is it such a big thing for you?" She stared at him confused. "So I don't die," She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She gulped knowing he would probably shout, she didn't figure telling him it was for him would go down well, infact it would be the worst thing she could say. "I'd have thought that bit was obvious." He slammed on the brakes and they skidded into the lane near her house. "Oh" she thought he would have taken her to the hospital like Mike had suggested. He smirked. "I'm not stupid, you couldn't have got all the way out there without help." He spat the last word at her. "Whose boat did you go out in?" He asked with an indifference that cut to the core. "No ones! I did it all on my own, or have you forgotten me already, who I am? Im not as breakable as you keep implying, give me a chance." He looked confused for a moment then nodded unsmiling. She hugged her arms around herself. "You always do that when you're upset" He said pulling up outside the house and turning to face her. "Are you feeling ill? What happened?" His changes in emotion caught her by surprise.

"I'm not ill, I already explained what happened." She whispered. "Are you coming in?" she turned back to face him.

"No." He looked almost embarrassed.

"What's going on? You're avoiding me and you've kept as much distance between us as possible today." He grimaced and shook his head looking out of his window. "I'm no good for you. Look at how much trouble you've been in since you met me. Really it's better if…" He trailed off looking at her strangely. "Half of this was my own doing. You think you drove me to go for a swim?" The expression on his face never changed, she choked a bit, nodded and then opened the car door, running up the path away from him. She practically fell through it and ran upstairs dropping onto her bed and yet again soaking her pillow with fresh bouts of tears.

She felt better in the morning, the large dose of piriton she had taken probably contributing some-what. She did not take medicine for no reason but Seth to her had seemed reason enough in her state of madness last night.

Mike picked them up in his car, and apparently it had been nothing serious and the garage had called him when they got back to say he could have it back. They asked him not to elaborate; they wouldn't know what he was talking about. No-one broached the subject of yesterdays incident, apparently either Seth had filled them in or they took one look at her and thought better of it

Seth didn't turn up for the rest of the week. Natasha seemingly unconcerned carried on as if nothing was amiss except for a few dark glances her way. Liss wound her way around classes quietly not talking unless she was asked questions. This included reassuring Bess several times each day that she was ok. This time her feelings were worse. Each time someone said his name it was an inside struggle not to cry. He had such a dramatic effect on her. She didn't feel in control and what was worse was that everyone seemed secretly agreed that he had slept with her and now wouldn't talk to her. Bess asked her about him on the Friday when they got in the car. She had dismissed the idea straight away laughing. There was nothing between them at all she had said. The day he had stayed he wanted to ask her about some maths that he couldn't do. Bess took this information gratefully saying he was obviously no good and in her opinion Lissi could do better, forming a stronghold of hate toward him. Again Lissi had laughed calling her friend a little judgemental although she was grateful of the loyalty and tears pricked instantly at her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend passed slowly, she filled it with cleaning

The weekend passed slowly, she filled it with cleaning. It cleared her mind and grounded her tattered emotions. There was so much for her to do she didn't really have time to think of anything else. With Mrs Partridge still away she had to do everything. The washing had built up to the point that it was overflowing from the basket and the sunny, cloudless sky meant that she had no excuse to put it off. That coupled with her normal chores meant that by the time Monday came round she felt in control again. She would make him jealous. She put on a top of Bess', Tight and low cut and her denim shorts, applied make-up and skipped out of the front door. Even if he wasn't there it made her feel better not to be moping anymore. Bess raised her eyebrows at her as she slid into the car but said nothing; the postponed party was set for next Saturday night as a definite now that Lissi was up to it. She jumped out of the car and headed, keeping pace with Bess, for first lesson. The morning flew past in a whirl of chattering and planning, not even the essays set for history could dampen it. She and Bess pranced into lunch, high on each others emotions and excited about the upcoming party with a bunch of new friends they had made together. Seth was there, sprawled across two chairs opposite Natasha and Jake. Bess seated herself next to Natasha, Mike on one side and Lissi on the other. He didn't look up as she sat down. Nor did he meet her eye when she started a conversation with Ben. He sat away from her in maths and when he got a lift home with them said nothing to either of the girls. The same routine repeated itself over the next few days but far from upsetting her made her even more determined and Bens company was far from boring. They discussed the party and music and films. They talked about their weekend, their senior schools and their families. In some ways Seth had made her push to fit in with them all and she found to her delight that it was easy and comfortable. The aching hole of half her self being absent never went away but its control over her became less and less. By Saturday she was as excited as Bess about the party. It was fancy dress and they had discussed in great detail possible costumes. No-one had seen her prom dress so when they had gone shopping she had added a pair of fairy wings and a tiara and now felt like a fairy princess as she painted a glitter mask across her cheeks and around her eyes.

Bess's place was just down the road, she waved as Bess threw open her door open-mouthed. Her black cat suit would definitely mean that Mike would be stood over her all night. "Lissi" She shrieked. "Oh my god you make me look ridiculous." She dragged at Lissi's arm tugging her inside. Music was playing in the background and lights flashed brilliant colours. Bess handed her a drink dragging her off into the kitchen. "I barely recognise anyone" She giggled hysterically in Lissi's ear. She had obviously had more than enough already as had Ben and Mitch who were propped up against the fridge beers in hand. Both waved hi as she walked in clearly unsure of who exactly she was. "Hi" she smiled back sitting herself on the table. "How long have you been here?" Both looked confused and discussed it between themselves before they answered. "'Bout two hours" Mitch slurred before dashing off in the direction of the toilet. "Mitch is stoned and drunk" Ben elaborated laughing. She laughed along hoping Bess would come back and save her soon. Ten minutes later to Ben's amusement they saw Mitch stumbling up the stairs with a girl from her year kissing her and laughing in rapid succession. Lissi groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long night. Ben passed out a few minutes later, buckling with laughter and drifting into oblivion. Lissi sighed and jumped down glad to be free of him. Clearly she hadn't had enough to drink. She rooted around in the cupboards and came up with some sort of vodka, splashed a load into a glass and topped it up with coke. Taking a gulp she stalked out of the kitchen in search of the noble host.

She found Bess with Mike by the stairs trying to sooth Natasha. Jake was no where to be seen and she was in absolute hysterics. Seth appeared out of nowhere behind her making Lissi jump. He began to talk quietly to Natasha calming her slightly. God this party was getting more and more awkward by the minute. She took another mouthful of drink and realised the glass was empty, and she was getting very drunk. Bess and Mike guided Natasha upstairs sending Seth to fetch a glass of water. Lissi slumped on the bottom step, maybe she should just go home. She pulled herself up with the banister and headed upstairs to say goodbye. "Careful!" A hand caught her shoulder as she tripped giggling towards Bess' bedroom, suddenly everything had become hysterically funny, the awkward glances and deadening silences, she wanted to cry with laughter. She cringed from the touch. He pulled her up straight guiding her with his arm around her waist. A wave of nausea swept through her as they walked towards the voices. "Let go Mike am gonna be sick" She mumbled running to the bathroom. An acid aftertaste coated her mouth making her feel even more wretched. She hugged the toilet not daring to stand up incase she was sick again. Mike had bought her a glass of water and some paracetamol for if she could keep it down.

Seth cringed at the dress as she walked into the bedroom to say goodnight and apologise, where Natasha, fully recovered, sat chatting to Bess. Much to her surprise he followed her out as she walked completely sobered down the stairs. "A gentle reminder?" He growled. "There's no point Lissi." She pretended not to have heard and carried on out of the front door. He came out after her. "I don't love you!" He shouted. She spun on her heel. "If I had wanted to remind you I would have worn black and a silver ring with a pink stone. I would have made my face pale and ghostly and cut down the scar on my palm and made sure I did something stupid so I was left an emotional wreck. This is mine!" She yelled, "And you don't have any control over what I wear." Tears streamed down her cheeks. He ran after her as she pelted up the garden path, grabbing at her dress and yanking her back to face him. He kissed her roughly, pulling her to him and opening the door behind them, pushing her back through it. She could feel hot tears running down his cheeks; taste the salt on her lips. She sucked in sharp breaths of air as he hugged her not breaking their contact. There had been everything in that kiss. A first kiss, a last kiss, it poured emotions through her. She looked up at him not sure how she should feel, "Why?" He blushed brushing the tears that were still streaming, away from her face. "I thought if I said it enough it would be true." His voice was husky. He sat down on the sofa still holding her close. She lay there with her head on his chest listening to his breathing; his arms clasped gently round her. "I thought," he murmured lips pressed against her hair. "That you would do better. Infact when you started talking to Ben I began to believe it. But then tonight when you were so helplessly drunk and sick," He emphasised the word, "it was all I could do not to leave Natasha and look after you instead. Ben was nowhere to be seen and if you had choked or something no-one was really there." "What's wrong with her?" her voice sounded thick and sleepy. She felt Seth squeeze her tight. "Jakes family are moving to New Zealand for a few months. He has to go, he invited her but for obvious reasons she can't leave." Lissi thought for a minute before she answered. "Losing people sucks. Isn't there anything that can be done? Maybe she could pretend divorce you and run off with him." He laughed quietly. "You don't see all the complications. It's not that easy." Lissi sat up sighing.

"Oh yes I do. She's very pretty, she's nice but I'd rather I didn't have to share you. Not at all, not even pretend." He chuckled sitting up. "Its even more complicated than that."

"Oh" she pretended to look confused. He bent down and kissed her nose. "Don't play blond it doesn't suit you." She smiled pushing him playfully back into the sofa. "I really don't see the issue, when I'm immortal she can go out to him and I can take her place."

"When?" He growled. "You think I'm going to let you go through with it?" She shrugged.

"I'm doing it with or without your help." She folded her arms staring straight at him. "Any negotiation possible?" She shook her head wriggling into his arms again not wanting him to be angry with her, she didn't want to feel guilty about her decision, or selfish for doing it to be with him and take away the chance for anyone else to take her place. "I want this, its important to me." He pursed his lips.

"For me?" She nodded slightly and pressed herself to him. "That's not a good enough reason." He said bluntly.

"How about when you leave I feel like half of me dies." She smiled up at him knowing she had won.

"Better reason but I'm not planning on going anywhere." He smiled back squeezing her.

"Well im going to do it anyway. I want to be here forever." He laughed.

"You were upset about Poppy, what about when everyone else dies." She never took her eyes away from him gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have you. I really don't understand it but I don't want anyone else, don't feel as though I need anyone else." He put his arms around her waist. "That's a little dangerous" he murmured. She laughed. "I don't think I have much choice how I feel." He screwed up his face into a sort of a frown and smile at the same time. "I'd feel very selfish taking you back to that place."

"It would be safe if I was immortal, I would be okay. I would be happy, we could live there together." She was grasping at possibilities trying not to panic. He stroked her lips pressing a finger to them. "Ssh. It's ok. Well figure it out. Right now though," he tucked her into his arms. "You need to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

She dreamt soundlessly

She dreamt soundlessly. A tall man in a dark suit stood in front of her, arms on each of her shoulders. He was talking, mumbling, eyes intent on her. His cell rang loudly, a tinny whistle. She woke with a start. The kettle had just boiled and Seth standing over it was humming softly to himself. He poured the boiling water into a cup and turned to her smiling. "I wondered how long it would be, you've be restless for the past half and hour. How's the head?" He passed her the cup sitting next to her. She smiled gratefully, taking a sip. "It's fine. I think I slept quite well considering." He laughed handing her a plate of toast.

"Hungry? You were pretty out of it. Mike is looking after Bess, apparently the house is trashed and Ben is still out by the fridge." He grinned.

"I think today," She began quietly. "That I would like to talk about my options." She shivered slightly at the thought, taking a deep breath and reassuring herself that it was right. "I do really want this." She breathed, "whether you think you are a good enough reason or not." He groaned fixing her with an acidic expression. "If you want it that's fine but please don't expect me to help you hurt yourself, I'd rather not be involved. Now get dressed its almost eleven and so far you've done absolutely nothing with your day." She flounced up off the sofa pouting and hoping to look more annoyed than she felt. "Ok!" she put her hands on her hips. "But whatever it is that you're planning it had better be good, you've still got a lot to make up for." She stalked upstairs grabbing a shower, even though there was no hot water, silently thankful that Mrs Partridge had not come home late last night. There were dirty dishes in the sink, the house needed a good clean and of course there was the little matter of Seth. There would be hell to pay if she ever came home to it in this state but she reasoned, she was tired and in need of a little time of her own after last night. It wouldn't hurt to put the jobs off for a day and she could do them tonight when she was feeling a little more relaxed.

She practically bounced down the last step of the stairs, careful not to trip, and through the hall into the kitchen. He had just got off the phone when she found him. "Ok so what are we doing?" He grinned conspiratively.

"We're going to the park." She groaned pushing him out of the door and putting the key under the eaves. "The park? Again you make me feel like a little girl." He shrugged opening the passenger door for her. "You can play on the swings if you want."

He pulled away and turned off towards the motorway and flicking on the radio. "Could you…?" She looked at the passing cars. "No" He seemed to anticipate the question. "I wont hurt you Lissi. I could but I wont. We'll talk to Blake but not today."

"Maybe tomorrow?" She asked hopefully not quite meeting his eyes. He gritted his teeth slightly and drew in a sharp breath. "Maybe tomorrow," he nodded turning off and out into the countryside. "Why wont you?" she mumbled.

"Look its one thing to ask me to sit by and let you do it. Its another thing entirely to ask me to do it for you." His voice was sharp but the scowl on his face couldn't quite mask the pain. "I wont do it so don't bother asking." He turned in and parked, turning off the engine and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He seemed unwilling to discuss it after that statement and flicked on the radio to hide the silence.

A horn beeped loudly jolting them out of the reverie and Mike pulled up in his fiesta beside them, grabbing a large basket and Bess, jumping out of the car. "Hi" he called. "Mitch can't make it and Ben, Jake and Natasha are on their way. Im going to set up if you're coming?" Seth nodded and took her waist guiding her after Bess and Mike who were laughing loudly a couple of yards ahead of them. "It a picnic!" She exclaimed.

"And a relax in the sunshine" He added contentedly, laying out a few blankets in a quiet spot. Mike brought over the basket and started to spread things out over one of the blankets. Bess didn't come any closer, scowling slightly at the boys who were currently mock fencing with bread sticks. Lissi didn't have to look, she knew who would have the upper hand. She sat next to Bess keeping out of range and smiling as Mike broke a breadstick in frustration. "I thought you said there was nothing between you," Bess hissed at her. "Ive seen the way he had his arm round your waist and the way you look at each other, I even saw you kiss when I came to check what the shouting was about last night!" She sounded hurt and angry. Lissi looked away.

"There wasn't anything between us." Bess clenched her fists flexing them and biting her lip. "He didn't leave your house last night and that's not what Seth told Mike. He said you were keeping it low, didn't want to tell anyone." Lissi winced. Bess was just about her best friend, she must feel pretty pushed out and probably a little betrayed, even if it wasn't much of her business. "I wasn't sure. He was so distant some days. Please Bess you're my best friend I really, really didn't mean to hurt you or keep anything from you." She hugged her. "I didn't want to cause a rift in the group by telling you something he then denied." Bess looked at her cautiously not sure what to make of it.

"I would have believed you Lissi; I would have taken your side."

"I know" Lissi began. "But I didn't want anyone to take sides. Everyone's so close knit I didn't want to make everything awkward!" Bess squeezed her hand and pulled her up. "Com'on looks like lunch is ready. I forgive you Liss 'cause he looks like he really cares about you!" Lissi blushed not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I really care about him too." She mumbled. Seth looked up and grinned, he shouldn't have been able to hear what she just said but knowing what he was she wouldn't put it past him. He stretched his arms out to her pulling her down beside him and handing her a glass of juice. "This is sooo nice" she breathed, looking at the array of food in front of her. "Did you know about this Bess?"

"Yup, I helped Mike with it this morning; we were out shopping just after nine." She waved slightly to someone behind them. Natasha, Jake and Ben had arrived and were jogging towards them. "You made it!" Mike called as they sat down around the food. "Yeah," Ben smiled. "'Tash had to straighten her hair and stuff," he joked grabbing a piece of bread and beginning to butter it. It was the first time she had heard Natasha's name shortened and by the grimace on her face she didn't like the abbreviation much. "We have some news!" She piped up. "As long as everything goes to plan," she looked directly at Lissi. "Im going to meet Jake, out in New Zealand, in a month's time!" Everyone cheered clapping and hugging them both. "We won't be forgetting you lot, you're free to come out whenever you want!" She hugged each of them in turn.

"Thanks" She whispered in Lissi's ear. Lissi turned to Seth and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She breathed. He smirked.

"She thinks you're doing her a favour!" She laughed putting her lips to his ear.

"I think I'm being entirely selfish. I'm doing so I can have you to myself." He snickered squeezing her. "Don't tell her that, she thinks the world of you at the moment. I would keep it that way." She looked up catching Mike grinning at them and blushed. She wriggled further into Seth's arms dozing in the sunshine. Tomorrow they would find Blake and make sure Natasha's plans went without hitch. It didn't matter that it would hurt or that she would have to lie to her parents and some of her friends. It would make her happy, and for someone who was usually selfless she thought this was entirely acceptable. "Come on!" She heard Bens voice through a blanket of sleep. "Lets play a game or something!" She heard Bess groan and opened her eyes. He was stood in front of them with a bat and ball. "Not baseball," Natasha whined. "How about rounders?" No one said anything. "Rounders it is then! Split into teams. How about boys against girls plus Ben? It would be uneven but give us an equal chance." Natasha nodded releasing Jakes hand as if she thought this a fair swap in some way.

The girls plus Ben were up first to bat ending with seven rounders. Bess was the last in stranded at first base. Natasha and Bess took up places between third and fourth and first and second base respectively to field, leaving the space between second and third for Lissi. There was no backstop and Ben was bowler. Jake batted first getting round easily before the ball got to fourth base. Seth went to bat next smacking the ball off into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha took off beside Lissi sprinting out through the trees

Natasha took off beside Lissi sprinting out through the trees. The woods were thick and shady making the air beneath them cold. Lissi shivered, instinctively looking behind her. Natasha screamed to her left making her jump. She turned towards the voice and ran. It looked like no one else had heard and she wanted to be the one to get the ball back, her competitive side had finally escaped her control. Natasha lay shaking and curled into a ball. A Tall man stood over her, thin and gangly. She recognised the tones that layered his voice, the melancholy sarcasm that sounded peaceful in a way that promised your death would be agonizing but silent. Natasha's eyes rolled back into her head, eyes wide with fear, she shook her head rapidly pulling her knees up to her chest. "He won't do it!" She whimpered. "He won't do it, he'll kill instead and you'll be dead. Run!" Her voice was hoarse, terrified but sounding childishly like some local nursery rhyme telling her to stay away from the forest because a big bad wolf lived in there. Lissi stepped closer not wanting to abandon her. The big bad wolf always turned out to be a harmless old man. Natasha screwed up her eyes and cried out making Lissi jump. She was in pain, it was he was hurting her. She couldn't quite understand the message. It didn't really make much sense to her. All she knew was that someone who could was going to die, Natasha was in pain and that if she didn't do something very soon a perfect afternoon was going to end in a tight little ball of terror. She spun on her heel and headed back towards the clearing, running straight past the others and up to Seth who was stood cheering with Jake and Mike. "It's Blake!" She squealed. "He's got Natasha and he's hurting her!" Seth looked furious for a moment. "Take the others back to the car!" He breathed. Everyone looked at them slightly amused, completely oblivious to anything that had been said. Lissi grabbed Bess' arm dragging her back the way they'd come. "We need to go there's a fire and we need to get out of here!" The lies spilled out her mouth sounding perfectly unreasonable and yet totally believable. Bess yelled the same thing back to the others who grabbed their stuff and pelted after them. "I've rung the fire-engines and the police!" She shouted. They got into the cars. Bess grabbed her pulling her towards Mikes. She shook her head yanking back. "I'm going back for Seth." She said turning, I won't leave him she thought, this had got something to do with her she was sure of it and for once in her life she would do something about it. She could hear Natasha's screams as she ran into the woods. She took a short cut through a little stream cutting round the back of the way she came so that she could help Natasha if she needed to. She peered quietly through the trees. Seth was stood opposite Blake. They were talking in low and fast. Natasha was still curled up screaming, none of them taking any notice of her. Lissi got down onto her hands and knees crawling forward out of sight from the men. She touched Natasha's fingers putting a finger to her lips as the girl looked up. She beckoned slowly for her to follow signing that they needed to get out quickly. She had started a fire at the other end of the woods for realistic purposes and they needed to head for safer ground. Blake looked towards her a small smile spreading across his face. "Aah the little witch." He sighed taking a step towards her. Seth grimaced as he saw her falter, catching her as she fell, holding her recklessly close for a second too long. Blake's face lit up as he skimmed over their stance. "So is this the mistress or another pawn in your game Lucien?" She heard a growl escape from the back of his throat and he flung her from their hold and across to where Natasha still lay.

Carefully making no sudden movements Natasha wriggled over to where Lissi was crouched. "We need to run" She hissed pulling herself up and using Lissi for support. They began to move quickly away from Blake. "Seth!" Lissi whispered. Natasha leaned heavily on her. "Pity Blake, he's in for a rough time!" Natasha sounded pleased making Lissi feel ill.

Jake revved the engine as they came into view. Natasha crumpled into the front seat coughing. "She's breathed in some smoke; don't try to make her speak! She needs to rest, she'll be fine." Lissi tucked her arms into the car and shut the door waving it off. The car sped away from the park skidding around the corner. She walked towards the park again, breaking into a jog and then a run. A pained expression crossed Seth's face as he came head long at her at full tilt. "Got to go," he panted. "He was reading Natasha's mind, knows what were doing. He's going to see his people now. They'll go see our people. He might hurt my grandfather!" He practically threw her into the car and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Lissi couldn't see, they were going so fast. "Ive got to make sure you're safe. Im taking you to a friend, he'll keep you out of trouble." He jammed his foot onto the brakes, stopping outside a small terrace house. A boy their age yanked the door open and marched out. He pulled her door open and heaved her into his arms. She had seen this boy before. She recognised his face and the wrinkles around his eyes, as if the skin had been stretched out of place. Suddenly it all came flooding back. The seamless night, Poppy in her car. "Help!" She screamed at Seth, who looked completely bemused, and kicking her legs trying to struggle free. "He was there when Poppy died. He stood and watched her die!" The boy looked mildly disgusted holding her at arms length towards the car as if she was contagious in some way. Seth jumped out looking upset. "Swap!" The boy said. "She's yours, you take care of her and Ill go deal with Blake." His voice was calm and collected his movements smooth but hurried. He passed her to Seth and jumped into the car, speeding away with a squeal as the tyres skidded. She couldn't help the panic and sadness that ran through her, sobbing, wild and uncontrollably she gripped Seth and crumpled against his chest. "I don't like this." She whimpered. He kissed her hair gently, stroking her arm and ushering her into the house. "If Blake won't do it then I need to find someone who will, this is my fault." Seth sat her gently on the sofa. "I'm not having this anymore. It needs to be stopped. All this because..." She didn't finish the sentence. Seth gently laid her back onto the sofa; his kisses insistent but soft. He ran his hand down her leg bringing it up around his waist. She shivered, kissing back letting the sadness seep away in floods of tears. His lips brushed her jaw and down her throat, stopping at her shoulder. She felt his teeth graze her skin and winced. Tensing was the wrong thing to do. Needle like points shot down her arm and tingled at her finger tips. He looked up at her; blood smudged around his mouth, rubbing it quickly away. He looked almost animal. "My brave Lissi" he whispered. The pain spread across and down her chest, singing her nerves, making her convulse fitfully beneath him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as it burned through her veins, it felt like every bone in her body was snapping simultaneously, every muscle tearing. He held her, tears running down his cheeks and damping her hair, he must know how this hurt her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She smiled watery eyed through the pain. "I love you" She breathed. It was true, through the pain and the sadness; she wouldn't have known how to live if not for him even though when she said it, it sounded cheap and sickly. "More than life itself!" Seth smiled through the tears. "I don't think that's possible, you haven't got one anymore and you gave it up so willingly." She bit her lip as the pain reached her toes and tried a shaky laugh. It came out more as a choked yelp but he understood, she was sure. He reached softly for her hand pulling it up from her side so that she could see what he was doing and slipping a ring gently onto her fourth finger. "Im not asking for marriage," He breathed, face so solemn she choked on the emotional tears that were clumping in her throat. "Im giving you my heart," he kissed her gently on the forehead. "It's yours for as long as you want it." He looked down at her, heart-achingly beautiful as he always had been; wild but she'd tamed him.

"Always," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read and review

Please read and review! I don't know whether or not to carry this on, or if its worth it? Let me know xxxx


End file.
